Dragonball Vs: Episode 1 of 40
by Twisterthehero94
Summary: Twister has finally managed to go and fight Vegeta. Vegeta doesn't waste time in battles and does not hold back. So Vegeta goes all out against Twister and not giving Twister time to react or to go further to the point that Vegeta would lose. If push comes to shove. Vegeta will have to use Ascended Blue. Will he? Or will Goku and Vegeta fuse?


**Twister vs Vegeta; Vegeta matches against Super Feral Form**

_After breakfast Twister and Vegeta were at the wasteland on Earth where Twister and Goku fought back then. Vegeta smirked a one sided smile and folded his arms with a normal frown on his face. Vegeta can sense how strong Twister is._

**Vegeta: **Well, well! The time has come at last to face me. I don't go easy on anyone when I'm fighting for real. But don't worry I won't kill you. I'll leave you alive but you'll be barely holding on to life.

**Twister: **_Frowned and clenched his teeth at Vegeta. _Don't underestimate me. Goku did the exact same thing and look what happened. You think you can handle what I did to Goku? As if.

**Vegeta: **Please... I have managed to find a way to surpass the normal super saiyan blue. Kakarrot has only learned to use that so called Ultra Instinct. Where your body moves on its own or some nonsense like that.

**Twister: **Enough chit chat. I know you don't do sloppy talks or anything like that so let's skip to the part where you transform and I'll do the same. _He clenched his fists and got prepared for Vegeta. _...

**Vegeta: **Big mistake brat! _He then spreaded his legs and crouched down a little bit with his head down and yelled then instantly went into super saiyan blue but faster than how Goku did it then looked at Twister then did that smug smile he does. _Your turn.

**Twister: **Very well. _He managed to grunt and clenched his whole body and summoned out a silver like aura and it had angel wings in the aura then he yelled out as all of that power came out then smiled at Vegeta. _Let's do this! _They both yelled at each other then lunged at each other at the same time and super quickly threw punches and kicks at each other. Twister's power sort of equals to super saiyan blue. They didn't manage to land a hit on each other but they were disappearing and appearing in places in the wasteland while still throwing punches and kicks at each other. They both threw a punch and managed to hit each other hard. Twister got sent flying but Vegeta didn't. Twister in the form he's in still super light but it's still strong at the same time. He winced then got up and managed to look at Vegeta as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Vegeta smirked at Twister as he noticed that Vegeta has the upper hand. _...Wow... You hit harder than Goku. That's for sure.

**Vegeta: **Kakarrot and I have been training. So anything he can do, I can do better. After all, I am the prince of all saiyans. Did I forget to mention that brat?

**Twister: **_He closed his eyes then smiled. _Yeah, yeah. But little do you know there will always be someone to dethrone a so called saiyan like you. _He looked at Vegeta. _AND IT WILL BE ME! _He launched at Vegeta and punched him in the face but Vegeta quickly blocked it then Vegeta yelled and kicked Twister in the stomach hard while yelling. Twister coughed out blood and bent down then Vegeta threw Twister in the air and spammed Twister with ki-blasts. They all hit Twister and he fell down to the floor. Twister struggled to get up but he was covered in gashes and blood. _D-Damn. You sure know how to damage your opponents. But I have enough stamina to keep going. _Twister charged his aura and Vegeta charged his ki then they both started throwing punches but Vegeta found a quick opening and knee'd Twister in the stomach. Twister got winded badly then Vegeta uppercutted Twister in midair then Vegeta disappeared and appeared above Twister then slammed him down to the ground instantly. Twister was winded even more and coughed out more blood and he was shocked about the pain being more than Vegeta. Twister ran out of his silver aura and he was wincing while looking at Vegeta. _...

**Vegeta: **Such a pathetic human. _Looked down at Twister as Vegeta was in midair. _You're nothing compared to a saiyan. I don't see how Kakarrot struggled against you. Pathetic. You wasted my time. I'm going to end this with one final attack. _Vegeta charged up a beam attack and lifted his left hand in the air as Vegeta was charging a powerful attack. _THIS IS THE END!

**Twister: **_Twister quickly got up then looked at Vegeta as he was injured very badly from the fight. Twister charged up back into silver aura with the wings. _IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL THE AURA OF MY WINGS DISAPPEAR! _He charged up a beam in the form that Twister is in while looking at Vegeta. _...

**Vegeta: **YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!? FINE! HAVE AT IT! GALEK GUN! _He shot a beam at Twister and Twister did the same at Vegeta but Vegeta's beam was clashing and quickly overtaking Twister. Twister was wincing as he doesn't want to use the Super Feral Form that he used that almost injured Goku to near death. _HAHAHAHAHAAA! YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST ME! I AM THE SUPERIOR ONE! _Twister was flinching as the beam battle was won by Vegeta and it hit Twister down to the ground that left a crater when Vegeta stopped his Galek Gun. He flew down towards Twister then picked him up by the eye and making Twister facing Vegeta. Twister was hit so he opened his eyes and looked at Twister. _Pathetic. You're not using that form of yours that made you on par with Kakarrot?

**Twister: **Sh-Shut up! _Vegeta let's go of Twister as he's about to fall then Vegeta knee'd Twister in the stomach. Twister was winded again and got sent flying into the mountains. The broken parts turned into boulders and buried Twister. _...

**Vegeta: **_He closed his eyes and turned away as he was about to drop out of Super Saiyan Blue. _I never thought this fight was so... _He turned around and saw the boulders getting off Twister and saw the form that was strong and gave Goku alot of trouble. Vegeta smiled and closed his eyes. _I see... so you finally managed to be able to tap into that form. _He looked at Twister as he opened his eyes but he gaped his mouth open in shock with wide eyes as he realised how close Twister is to him when he opened his eyes. _You want to play that game, huh? Very well. _He kneed Twister in the stomach but Twister quickly blocked it without ease. _WHAT!? _He wide eyed and clenched his teeth. They both started throwing kicks and punches again but alot faster than lost time. They were slowly going in midair and was making crates. Bigger ones than before when Twister was fighting Goku. They were both disappearing and appearing in different places of the wasteland again. Twister managed to find an opening and booted Vegeta hard, Vegeta coughed out some saliva and he was flinching. Then Twister kicked Vegeta up in the air, Vegeta got hit then Twister jumped up and booted Vegeta away very hard which hits Vegeta into a mountain. Vegeta grunted and yelled in pain. Vegeta got so angry that he spews out Super Saiyan Blue Aura. _HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!? DO YOU REALISE WHO I AM!? I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! AND I WILL SHOW YOU TO NOT MESS WITH ME! _He charged up to maximum which was ascended super saiyan blue. His eyes sparkled at the improved super saiyan god form then looked at Twister. _This is the end of the line. Get prepared! You are asking for it now! _They both lunged at each other and started punching and kicking each other ultra quickly and it looked like they were both invisible. But they were super fast and that shock waves from the fight was happening. They both threw a punch at each other and it collided as they both stopped moving. Then they continued the usual throwing punches and kicks and being ultra fast. So fast that they can't be seen. Goku instant transmitted to where they are but watching from a high mountain as he was frowning while watching Vegeta with a smile. As he knew that Vegeta is able to keep up. Goku was a bit shocked at the fact that Vegeta can be on par with Twister. They both stopped at the next impact of each other's punches. _GRRRRRRRRRRR! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! HOW CAN YOU BE AS STRONG AS AN ASCENDED SUPER SAIYAN BLUE!? Fine! See if you can survive this. _Vegeta used the self destruct ki and it was gold then smiled at Twister as he was about to stop Vegeta but the explosion happened. Goku was surprised at that. But as the smoke went away Twister had slight effect but knee'd Vegeta as the explosion happened. Goku was shocked at what Twister managed to do. _ARGH-! _Vegeta went on all fours and spat out some saliva from the knee. Vegeta struggled to got up and held his arm. _I'M NOT DONE OUT! _Vegeta went super saiyan god. Vegeta lunged at Twister quickly but Twister punched Vegeta in the face faster than ultra quick. Then Twister jumped up and slammed Vegeta to the ground with his own feet. Vegeta spat out some blood. Goku instant transmit in front of Twister to stop him. But Twister shot out a beam at Goku. A mini one to hit Goku. It hit him and he landed next to Vegeta. _K-Kakarrot. What are you doing here? _Vegeta winced at Goku. _...

**Goku: **_Goku got up normally but he was panting. _I came here to fuse with you. It might be overkill. But it just might work. Please Vegeta. Just this once. If we don't... he might just kill us both. His form is stronger than me and you. But if we just fuse. We might have a sporting chance.

**Vegeta: **_Vegeta struggled to get up as he held his own arm. _Fine. Just give me the earring. G-Got any senzu beans?

**Goku: **I only have one for you. _Vegeta was given a Senzu bean then he just ate it. Goku then gave Vegeta the potara earring. They both put it on and it started glowing. They both were magnetized to each other that they fused to... Vegito. They both had their eyes closed. Twister covered his face from the major power boost. _...

**Vegito: **You asked for this! Let's go! _Vegito transformed into Super Saiyan God. They both charged at each other and started throwing punches and kicks. Vegito quickly punched Twister in the face in his form. Twister got sent flying into the mountain. Twister quickly got out but Vegito quickly teleported to Twister and booted him in the face after a jump. _HAAAAA! _Twister got sent flying through the mountains. _Oops. Guess I used so much power in that kick. _Twister teleported to Vegito and started punching Vegito but Vegito blocked and grabbed Twister by the arm then turned around and threw him up in the air. _FINAL KAMEHAMEHAAAAA! _It instantly charged up and he threw it at Twister. Twister tried to block it but the attack was powerful and it engulfed his body. Twister fell to the ground. Vegito side smiled. _Disappointment. You should be stronger than God. But yet you're probably not stronger than two. Guess I'll have to tone it down a bit... _Vegito toned down from God to Super Saiyan 2. _Shame... Another final kamehameha wave would probably finish you off anyway... Huh? _He saw a hand from underground grabbing Vegito. Twister flew from beneath the ground that left quite a hole. _WHAT THE!? HOW DID I NOT SENSE HIM!? _Twister swung Vegito around and just threw him at the mountains. Vegito let him got hit in the mountains. Vegito clenched his teeth in slight pain and closed his one eye then quickly recovered from the pain and smiled at Twister. _That barely tickled. _He instant transmitted to Twister and summoned a ki sword and sliced Twister. _HAAAAA! Like it? This sword can easily kill you too. If I want it too... _Twister was on all fours as he has used up the silver so Twister cannot buff up. Twister was quite injured. _Time to hit you out of that form. _Vegito charged a rainbow power in his hand. _Time to end this fight... _He threw it at Twister and it got rid of Twister's form and Twister laid there unconscious. _Something's wrong. That power should give him a major buff right now. Maybe his power has a limit... _Vegito fusion ended. Goku and Vegeta splitted up from the form. _...

**Goku: **Aw man... That was fun... _He rested his hands behind his head and laughed. _...

**Vegeta: **Yeah... whatever... Go get that kid a senzu bean before I change my mind... _Vegeta flew off back to capsule corp. _...

**Goku: **But... I have no senzu beans! I used them... _He sighed as soon as he instant transmit to the hideout and took a senzu bean then teleported to Twister and gave him a senzu bean. Twister chewed it up but then Twister was still locked in Super Feral Form then looked at Goku as Twister got up. _WHAT THE!? _Twister lunged at Goku and punched Goku very hard. Goku coughed out spit and got sent flying into the mountains. Goku was hurt. He struggled to got up. Goku just charged up to Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-Ken. _... _Twister's form ran out so Goku turned back to normal. Twister fainted. _Man kid... you really need to learn to control that! _Twister got up then looked at Goku. _You could've killed me then! _Frowned seriously at Twister. _... _Suddenly Dark Twister appeared and then they both looked at him. _Huh?

**Dark Twister: **_Smiling at the both of them. _You better see my power then...

**Author's Note: There we go... We used the power to make Vegito happen and win together as one. Now Dark Twister has appeared. What does Dark Twister want? Does he have a proposition? Or has he come to kill Goku and the gang? We'll find out soon in the next episode of Dragonball VS.**


End file.
